Across Europe: From France to England
by zfrine
Summary: Arthur bertemu dengannya di sebuah desa kecil di Normandia, pada musim semi yang hangat, ketika sulur-sulur tanaman anggur masih berwarna hijau muda. Francis Bonnefoy menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya mengelilingi pedesaan Normandia. Menawarkan diri untuk melengkapi hidupnya. / Alternate Universe. FrUK. USUK.


**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe. FrUK. USUK.**

* * *

><p>Arthur bertemu dengannya di sebuah desa kecil di Normandia, pada musim semi yang hangat, ketika sulur-sulur tanaman anggur masih berwarna hijau muda. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengenalkan diri sebagai Francis Bonnefoy, menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya mengelilingi pedesaan Normandia.<p>

Arthur menolak. Dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar pemandu wisata. Normandia menjadi tujuan liburannya karena ia tak punya cukup tabungan untuk pergi ke Paris. Dia hanya ingin sejenak melarikan diri dari tugas akhirnya yang menjemukan. Allistor telah berbaik hati membayar tiket pesawat untuknya. Memberinya sejumlah uang yang telah diperhitungkan secara matang-matang hingga hanya cukup untuk membayar penginapan dan makan 3 kali sehari selama seminggu.

Pemilik mata biru itu tertawa, mengatakan kalau ia tidak membutuhkan uang darinya. Sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, dia bilang akan mendapatkan pembayaran dalam bentuk lain.

Muka Arthur memerah. Dalam benaknya yang tak lagi polos, terbayang berbagai kemungkinan dan skenario _pembayaran _yang dimaksud oleh Francis. Seperti tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, Francis tertawa menggoda. Sebelum Arthur dapat berkelit pergi, tangannya telah ditarik dan diajak berlari menyusuri kebun lavender yang baru bersemi.

Kemudian semuanya seperti sekelebatan pendaran warna-warna lembut yang tak tertangkap jelas oleh matanya. Ia ingat Francis mengajarinya bermain _boules _atau _pentaque_, sejenis permainan boling versi Perancis. Menonton pementasan teater, mencicip wine dan roti, lalu pergi ke sebuah bar. Selanjutnya yang Arthur tahu, ia bangun karena tergelitik oleh sinar hangat mentari. Ia membuka mata dan bertemu dengan manik biru yang lekat memandanginya. Terkesiap, Arthur memekik kaget dan beralih ke posisi duduk. Warna meninggalkan wajahnya seketika saat terasa sakit pada bagian belakangnya.

Arthur baru akan berteriak. Mengumpat, memaki, memuntahkan koleksi kata-kata kasar yang ia pelajari dari Allistor sebelum kakaknya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pebisnis _gentleman_. Tapi Francis terbukti gesit dan lebih dulu mengunci bibirnya, menjatuhkan mereka berdua kembali ke atas matras. Kepalanya pusing sekali, efek entah berapa gelas bir yang ia tenggak semalam. Ia merasa seperti mengunyah kertas pasir, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan mati. Tapi bagaimana Francis menekan bibirnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyusupkan lidahnya masuk dan mengajak Arthur berduel; membuatnya lupa akan sakit kepalanya. Lupa akan nyeri pada bagian belakangnya. Dan pergumulan mereka terulang lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Matahari sudah tinggi saat Arthur mendorong Francis menjauh. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya mencengkeram lemah selimut yang menjadi perlindungan satu-satunya. Arthur menyeret tubuhnya ke pinggir matras, mencoba untuk bangkit dan pergi membersihkan diri. Saat Francis menarik tangannya lagi, Arthur menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk meninju hidung laki-laki itu yang melengkung sempurna.

Kemudian liburannya lebih banyak diisi oleh aktivitas tempat tidur, terima kasih pada Francis dan keahlian khususnya membujuk Arthur untuk menenggak bir hingga hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Pada hari ketujuh ia dan Francis berdiri di terimal penumpang dengan jemari saling berkaitan, menunggu penerbangan Arthur.

Arthur tidak menyukainya, sungguh. Francis banyak bicara dan tangannya seperti tak bisa lepas barang lima detik pun dari Arthur. Entah itu menyentuhnya, menggandeng tangannya, merangkul pundaknya, bahkan meremas pantatnya; di depan umum sekalipun. Tapi seminggu ini yang ia lihat hanya Francis, Francis dan Francis. Arthur enggan untuk mengakuinya, tapi berhubungan seks dengan Francis _cukup _memuaskan. Ah, coret kata-katanya tadi. Berhubungan badan dengan Francis _sangat _memuaskan.

Sejenak dia benar-benar lupa pada tugas akhirnya yang terhenti pada bab analisa data. Dan sekarang ia akan kembali ke England dengan kondisi segar. Kecuali, ia _sedikit _enggan untuk berpisah dari Francis.

Apakah dia benar-benar harus kembali dan melanjutkan skripsinya yang terhenti?

"Aku akan merindukanmu, _mon cher_." Francis membingkai wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Sepasang mata birunya terlihat cemerlang seperti biasa. Seulas senyuman hangat terukir pada wajahnya.

Alis tebalnya mengernyit. Matanya agak membelalak saat panggilan penumpang untuk penerbangannya diserukan. Perlahan Francis melepaskan tautan jemari mereka.

"Pergilah, _mon cher_. Selesaikan kuliahmu. Nanti datang lagi temui aku." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata, memasang senyuman menggoda.

Tapi suasana hati Arthur tidak membiarkannya mencela apalagi tersenyum karena gestur murahan dari _kekasihnya_. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Francis begitu saja. Arthur mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Francis dan memeluknya erat. Biasanya dia paling tidak suka kemesraan di depan umum, tapi kali ini ia tidak peduli. Tangan Francis melingkari pinggangnya sebentar, kemudian mendorongnya lepas perlahan.

"Kau akan ketinggalan pesawat."

Arthur hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Francis menunduk dan menempatkan ciuman lembut pada dahinya. Selanjutnya yang Arthur tahu, ia kembali lagi pada rutinitasnya yang menjemukan di England. Satu-satunya pembeda adalah pesan dan telepon dari Francis sesekali.

Lima bulan berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Seperti kilatan pendar lampu kendaraan di jalan tol pada malam hari. Sekejap mata.

Arthur sedikit menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan rektornya memindah tali pada toganya ke sebelah kanan. Akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Allistor hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat kepadanya, menepuk pundaknya, kemudian pergi untuk mengikuti rapat direksi. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan wisudawan dan keluarga yang berbahagia, ia berdiri sendiri. Sesekali tersenyum pada kawan seperjuangannya. Dia senang, tentu saja. Tapi ada yang kurang. Keping puzzle terakhirnya berada jauh di seberang, terpisahkan oleh Selat Inggris yang membentang.

Ia menghela nafas, memainkan gulungan perkamen yang ia pegang. Mungkin sebaiknya ia segera pulang dan menanggalkan toga hitam yang ia pakai. Kembali meringkuk di sofa dan menunggu petang datang. Menanti dering telepon dari kekasihnya di seberang.

"_Mon cher_," Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat saat sebuket mawar merah disodorkan tepat di bawah hidungnya secara tiba-tiba. "selamat atas kelulusanmu." Kemudian aroma lavender yang lembut menyelimutinya. Francis, yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, memeluknya.

_Klik_. Puzzlenya telah lengkap sempurna.

* * *

><p>Allistor tidak banyak bereaksi, hanya mengangkat kepala merahnya dari setumpuk dokumen yang sedang ia tanda tangani. Sepasang mata emerald yang penuh kalkulasi itu mengerjap. Lalu memicing mengamati dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.<p>

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda." Suaranya yang dalam dan parau selalu mengirim getar menjalari ruas-ruas tulang punggung Arthur. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ada sesuatu yang _menyeramkan _tentang kakaknya, bahkan meski dia telah berubah dan tak lagi berulah seperti saat remaja dulu. Kalau sudah menenggak wiski lebih dari batas toleransi dan meracau dengan dialek Skotlandianya yang khas, Arthur bahkan tidak berani melirik ke arahnya.

"Tidak bercanda, _mon ami_." Francis mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Arthur, tersenyum.

Allistor berdecak, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang. Kursi kerjanya memutar pelan. Ia menggeram, matanya memicing semakin tajam. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Arthur. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mempermainkan adikku, _frog_."

Ternyata Francis ini adalah teman Allistor saat kuliah dulu. Pantas saja laki-laki itu terlihat begitu terkejut ketika ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai _Kirkland_. Arthur tidak tahu harus marah karena Francis tidak pernah menceritakan semuanya atau merasa gugup sekaligus bahagia karena Francis melamarnya.

Ya, melamarnya. Memintanya dari kakaknya.

"Aku tidak akan mempermainkan adikmu, Allistor. Cintaku padanya begitu terang dan nyata seperti rambut merahmu yang mengganggu mata."

Arthur hanya diam dan menelan ludah. Menahan diri untuk tidak menertawakan lelucon konyol Francis tentang rambut kakaknya. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah sepatu kulit mahal Allistor melayang mengenai kepalanya.

Tapi Allistor seperti tidak mendengarkan lawakan Francis. Atau memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya, karena sudut matanya sempat mengejang. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menangkupkan kedua tangan. Ia mengenakan ekspresi _bisnis _pada wajahnya.

"Hmm, benarkah? Katakan padaku, Bonnefoy, apa yang bisa kau tawarkan?"

Arthur ingin menyela. Tidak suka karena kakaknya bicara seolah-olah dia barang dagangan. Apa dia akan setuju kalau Francis membelinya dengan harga yang tidak murah?

Tapi genggaman tangan Francis mengerat. Mengisyaratkan padanya untuk diam.

Francis tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau setuju, _mon ami_. Aku akan terus mengejar dan mengganggumu. Muncul tiba-tiba di kantormu, menyela rapatmu, mengobrol dengan karyawanmu. Kau tahu apa saja yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendapatkan keinginanku, kan?"

Allistor menggeram pelan.

"Tapi aku punya penawaran yang bagus, _mon ami_. Pesta pernikahan kami akan diadakan besar-besaran di Paris. Aku akan mengundang semua rekan bisnisku, tentu saja. Kau bisa merentangkan sayapmu lebih lebar lagi. Mereka pasti tertarik untuk berinvestasi di perusahaanmu."

Arthur sempat melihat sepasang mata emerald kakaknya berbinar. Ah, sepertinya Allistor mulai goyah. Ternyata kakaknya memang berniat menjualnya dengan harga mahal. Padahal ia sedikit berharap kakaknya lebih baik dari itu. Hah, pebisnis _gentleman my arse._

"Lalu?" Kedua alis tebal Allistor terangkat.

"Hmm, aku takut hanya itu saja yang bisa kutawarkan untukmu, _mon ami_. Tapi kalau untuk Arthur, aku akan membawanya keliling Eropa untuk berbulan madu. Kemudian _kami _akan tinggal di mansion mewah punyaku di Normandia. Aku akan menyayangi dan memanjakannya seumur hidupku. Memenuhi semua kebutuhannya, memberikan apa pun yang Arthur minta. Aku akan memeluk, mencium, dan mencintainya setiap hari." Francis melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan merangkul pundak Arthur. Membawanya mendekat.

Muka pucat Arthur telah memerah, terang seperti tomat. Ia tak berani melihat kepada kakaknya, tidak juga kepada Francis. Hanya memandangi ujung putih sepatu ketsnya.

Allistor mendengus. "Bulan madu apanya? Mengenalmu, lebih terdengar seperti rencana parade seks bagiku."

Francis tertawa. "Kau memang mengenalku dengan baik, _mon ami_."

Allistor memutar bola matanya.

Dengan itu, secara tidak langsung Allistor telah setuju untuk memberikannya pada Francis. Arthur merasa sedikit dikhianati karena motif utama Allistor adalah untuk ekspansi bisnisnya. Tapi tak apa. Karena pada akhirnya dia dapat bersatu dengan Francis. Hanya itu yang penting baginya.

* * *

><p>Pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di sebuah kapel kecil di Normandia. Tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Francis dan menghabiskan liburan seminggu dengannya. Sebelum Allistor dapat protes, Francis memenuhi janjinya dan mengadakan pesta mewah di Paris. Arthur belum pernah melihat Allistor murah senyum seperti itu. Dia banyak berinteraksi dengan tamu undangan Francis, orang-orang berdasi yang kaya raya. Perhatiannya pada Allistor segera teralihkan ketika Francis menyeretnya ke tengah lantai dansa.<p>

Awalnya Arthur kira Francis hanya penduduk pribumi Normandia yang bergaya flamboyan saja. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Dia memiliki berhektar-hektar kebun anggur dan lavender di sini, beserta pabrik pengolahannya. Seperti yang dijanjikan Francis, keliling Eropa menjadi agenda bulan madu mereka. Dan seperti kata Allistor, perjalanan mereka lebih pantas disebut sebagai parade seks.

Mereka sedang menginap di sebuah hotel mewah di Rossio Square, Lisbon, saat Francis mendapat panggilan mendadak dari perusahaannya. Dari tempat tidur besar tempatnya berbaring, Arthur memperhatikan Francis tengah mengancingkan kemejanya.

Ia menghela nafas dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Katakan lagi padaku mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku ikut denganmu ke Perancis? Kau akan bertemu dengan selingkuhanmu di sana?"

Francis membalikkan badan, tersenyum padanya. "Oh, _mon cher_, kau tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu, kan? Tolong berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak." Ia mendekat ke tempat tidur, duduk di tepian. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Arthur.

Dia menepis tangan Francis, mendengus pelan.

"Kau bersenang-senanglah dulu di sini. Aku hanya pergi untuk mengecek pabrik sebentar, tidak akan lama. Aku akan segera kembali sebelum kau dapat merindukanku." Francis mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tapi Arthur sedang kesal. Memang benar dia bersikap sangat manja dan menyebalkan, tapi ini kan bulan madu mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Francis pergi mengurusi perusahaannya di tengah momen penting seperti ini?

Jadi dia diam saja saat Francis mengangkat dagunya dan mencium bibirnya dengan mesra. Tidak juga membalas ungkapan cinta yang dibisikkan oleh Francis pada telinganya dengan lembut. Kemudian pintu kamar hotel ditutup dan tinggal Arthur seorang diri di balik selimut. Menggeram pelan, ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi badannya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Lebih baik pergi ke luar daripada berdiam di dalam kamar yang beraroma pekat _Francis_.

Arthur tengah serius mengamati air mancur bergaya barok di pelataran Rossio Square saat seseorang tidak sengaja menyenggolnya, hampir membuatnya jatuh ke depan dan tercebur ke kolam; kalau saja orang itu tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"_Bloody_―"

"Ah, maaf, maaf! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Arthur baru akan memaki, tapi sepasang mata biru itu membungkam mulutnya seketika. Mirip punya Francis, hanya lebih bulat dan lebih cemerlang. Arthur terdiam memandanginya. Mungkin juga mulutnya sedikit menganga, sehingga orang asing itu pun bertanya lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aksen Amerika.

Rambut pirang terang dan kulit _tan_ terkena sengatan matahari California. _Polo shirt _abu-abu yang ia kenakan tampak pas memeluk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Dipadu dengan celana jeans pudar dan sepatu tenis. Sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger di atas kepalanya seperti mahkota.

Arthur mengerjap dan menggelengkan kepala. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari turis di hadapannya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Syukurlah." Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Alfred F. Jones, dari Amerika. Kau _British_? Aku suka aksen bicaramu, _dude_!"

Dia menimbang sejenak antara menyambut jabat tangan si Amerika ini atau menepisnya. Tapi Arthur seorang _gentleman_. Dia tahu betul tentang etika dan tata krama. "Arthur Kirkland." Tangannya hangat, catatnya dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi Alfred tersenyum lebar.

"Kau juga pergi sendiri? Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sambil menikmati tart _custard_ yang populer itu? Aku belum pernah mencobanya, tapi temanku bilang itu enak sekali!"

Karena tidak ada Francis, dia tidak punya agenda yang menarik seharian ini. Daripada berdiam diri di kamar hotel dan memikirkan suaminya, lebih baik berbincang dengan sesama turis, kan? Lagipula laki-laki ini terlihat menarik. Arthur tidak akan berselingkuh, tentu saja. Dia hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan hari ini sendirian. Jadi ia berjalan beriringan dengan Alfred menuju salah satu _esplanada_ atau kafe outdoor di sekitaran Rossio Square. Mendengarkan pemuda Amerika ini berceloteh riang tentang pengalamannya berkeliling Lisbon.

Arthur tidak tahu, tapi ia langsung merasa cocok dengan si mata biru ini.

* * *

><p>"Oh, kau sedang bulan madu? Wah, kalau begitu selamat! Pasti menyenangkan berkeliling Eropa dengan orang yang kau cintai."<p>

Arthur hanya tersenyum, menyeruput latte yang ia pesan.

Alfred F. Jones yang duduk di hadapannya ini ternyata usianya sebaya dengan Arthur. Dia baru lulus dari teknik mesin sebuah perguruan tinggi ternama di Amerika. Sendiri berkeliling Eropa untuk menyegarkan pikiran, sebelum mulai bekerja di sebuah perusahaan otomotif.

Arthur iri padanya. Lajang dan bebas. Berkeliling dunia sesuka hatinya. Ia mendengarkan cerita Alfred dengan ketertarikan tinggi. Bukannya Arthur menyesal telah menikah dengan Francis, karena dia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Mereka saling mencintai, jadi tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Lagipula Francis adalah segalanya bagi Arthur. Bagaimana seminggu di Normandia mengubahnya hingga begitu tergantung pada pria Perancis itu, Arthur tidak tahu. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyesali apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Dia hanya iri karena Alfred terlihat begitu bebas seperti rajawali. Terbang tinggi tanpa batas. Tanpa beban. Ia bersenda gurau dan tertawa lepas, seperti tak punya masalah satu pun. Arthur iri karena dirinya tidak sempat menikmati petualangan sendiri mengelilingi dunia. Saat meninggalkan England dan berencana berkeliling Normandia, dia malah bertemu dengan Francis dan terlibat _skandal _dengannya. Ah...

Mereka berbincang seru hingga matahari terbenam. Tak sadar waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Alfred menghela nafas, menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. Pandangannya mengarah jauh ke cakrawala dengan semburat jingga yang perlahan memudar jadi gelap. Sementara Arthur mengecek ponselnya. Ia mengerutkan kening saat tidak mendapati pesan dari Francis. Mungkin suaminya belum sempat mengabarinya. Dia pasti segera ke pabrik begitu pesawatnya mendarat.

"Hei, kalau besok kau tidak sibuk, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman botani? Umm, ah― aku tidak memaksamu atau apa, haha. Tapi kurasa pergi bersama lebih menyenangkan daripada sendirian, hee..."

Arthur memperhatikan Alfred menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

_Aku sudah menikah_, begitu Arthur ingin berseru. Karena sepertinya laki-laki ini tidak mendengarkan ceritanya tadi baik-baik. Apa yang dia pikirkan, terang-terangan menggoda orang yang sudah bersuami?

Tapi Arthur lebih tidak mengerti lagi begitu mendapati dirinya menganggukkan kepala menyetujui.

_Kau sudah menikah_, begitu Arthur menyeru pada dirinya sendiri. _Tapi kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, hanya berjalan-jalan sebagaimana turis pada umumnya_; begitu pembelaan dari hati kecilnya.

Dia tidak sedang mengkhianati Francis. Dia hanya berencana untuk pergi bersenang-senang. Bukankah Francis sendiri yang menyuruh Arthur menikmati waktunya?

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta nomormu? Err, untuk memudahkan komunikasi kita." Alfred sudah mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menggenggamnya erat penuh harap.

Arthur ingin mendengus dan menolak. Dia tidak semurah itu hingga memberikan nomornya pada orang lain dengan mudah. Tapi lagi-lagi impulsnya lebih cepat dari logika. Ia mengambil ponsel Alfred dan memberikan nomornya. Si rambut pirang terang itu tersenyum lebar ketika menerima ponselnya kembali.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau menginap di mana? Biar aku antar."

Arthur ingin menolak, tapi jujur saja, ia sedang tidak ingin sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia meyakinkan diri kalau dia tidak sedang mengkhianati Francis. Pria itu tentunya tidak mau Arthur menelusuri jalanan Lisbon sendiri. Lebih aman kalau bersama orang lain, kan? Apalagi diantar oleh laki-laki berpostur tinggi terbentuk seperti Alfred. Francis tidak akan keberatan ia memiliki _bodyguard _pribadi untuk sementara waktu saat ia tak ada di sampingnya, kan?

"_Sofitel Lisbon_, kalau kau tahu tempat itu."

Sepasang mata biru itu membulat. "Wah, memangnya apa yang kuharapkan dari pasangan yang tengah berbulan madu seperti kalian. Tentu saja hotel bintang 5 yang mahal."

Arthur hanya mengangkat bahu, tersenyum samar.

* * *

><p>Jam 9 pagi keesokan harinya ia menemui Alfred di lobi hotel. Mereka pergi untuk sarapan di <em>Pão de Canela<em>, kafe outdoor yang berlokasi di distrik _Principle Real_. Arthur tidak begitu suka kopi, tapi sayang rasanya kalau melewatkan kesempatan menikmati kopi dengan kayu manis yang terkenal di distrik ini. Ditemani _quiche_, pie lezat dengan isian _custard, _keju, _seafood_ dan sayuran. Arthur ingat Francis pernah mengatakan akan mengajaknya makan pie ini. Hah, sayang sekali seorang Amerika mendahuluinya. Salahnya sendiri tiba-tiba terbang kembali ke Normandia.

"Hei Arthur, kau tahu, ada sebuah buku berjudul, '_Pria Sejati Tidak Makan _Quiche' (1) yang ditulis oleh orang Amerika! Aku makan _quiche _ini, apakah itu artinya aku bukan pria sejati? Hahaha!"

Arthur mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kau membaca buku, Alfred."

Pemuda Amerika itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mulut penuh _quiche_. Tangan Arthur gatal ingin menyeka remah pie pada sudut mulutnya. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah membaca buku itu. Mattie yang memberitahuku."

_Tentu saja. _Arthur hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Kemudian mereka menyudahi sarapan dan langsung ke taman botani yang terletak di _Rua da Escola Politecnica_. Taman botani tertua di Portugal yang dibuat pada abad 18 untuk keluarga kerajaan. Mereka disambut oleh pohon-pohon hijau yang menjulang tinggi, serta patung-patung yang tersebar di beberapa bagian. Tempat hijau yang menyenangkan untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Alfred dan Arthur berjalan beriringan dalam langkah pelan, bercerita sambil melihat-lihat berbagai spesies tanaman. Sejenak ia lupa pada cincin yang mengelilingi jari manisnya, lupa pada Francis dan status pernikahan mereka. Arthur merasa kembali menjadi mahasiswa yang tengah melakukan _study tour_. Alfred tidak seperti Francis yang melulu menggodanya (Tentu saja Alfred tidak berani menggodanya, Arthur kan sudah menikah!). Dia bisa bersikap serius dan mereka pun terlibat dalam perbincangan ilmiah mengenai tumbuh-tumbuhan. Sebenarnya Arthur juga tidak begitu paham, sastra Inggris yang ia pelajari di perguruan tinggi tidak mencakup taksonomi tanaman juga. Tapi ia mengenali beberapa spesies, terima kasih pada hobinya membaca dan mengunjungi kebun botani di Kew. Setidaknya dia tidak terlihat bodoh di hadapan Alfred.

Mereka terlalu asyik hingga tidak menyadari perputaran waktu. Tiba-tiba saja matahari sudah menggelincir turun dan sinar keemasannya tak lagi terasa menyengat. Alfred mengajaknya makan hidangan khas Portugis di sebuah restoran. Kebanyakan berupa _seafood_. Arthur jarang makan makanan laut, tapi untungnya dia tidak punya alergi, sehingga bisa menikmatinya dengan leluasa.

Di akhir santapannya, ponsel Arthur bergetar. Nama _Francis Frog_ tertera pada layarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Alfred yang sibuk menggigiti lobster. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang menyeruak ke dalam dadanya.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan, makan berdua dengan orang asing? Setelah seharian mengelilingi taman botani pula. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Francis?

Arthur menelan ludah. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menyentuh ikon telepon warna hijau pada layar ponselnya, menggesernya ke kanan, kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya dengan telinga.

"Halo?"

Bukan suara Francis yang terdengar dari seberang.

Selama beberapa saat ia hanya mendengarkan keributan di seberang, dengan latar belakang suara― _sirene ambulans_? Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat. Wajahnya memucat dan tangannya gemetaran. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan ponsel terjatuh dari tangannya.

Alfred melihat ke arahnya dengan bingung. Bertanya ada apa, tapi Arthur tidak mendengarkan. Kemudian yang ia tahu, pemuda Amerika itu bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Arthur bahkan tidak sadar dirinya menangis. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara bariton Alfred mencoba menenangkannya dan tangan besar Alfred mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya.

Terjadi kecelakaan di pabrik, hanya itu yang sempat ia tangkap. Francis tengah memeriksa bangunan pabrik yang sudah cukup tua dan tiba-tiba salah satu pilar penyangganya roboh. Menimpa Francis, sayangnya. Sekarang dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Luka parah, begitu kabarnya.

Alfred segera mengantarnya kembali ke hotel. Arthur bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tegak; kakinya gemetaran, seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Pemuda bermata biru itu harus menggendongnya karena Arthur jatuh pingsan di dalam lift.

Alfred tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya tahu kalau ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Arthur sendiri. Jadi setelah membaringkan Arthur di atas tempat tidur besar _president suit _yang mewah dan mahal, ia menggeret kursi mendekat ke tempat tidur. Mengamati sosok Arthur yang terbaring dengan kernyitan dalam pada alisnya.

Ponsel Arthur yang ia simpan dalam saku celananya bergetar. Telepon dari _Francis Frog_.

Alfred yakin ada sesuatu yang penting, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mewakili Arthur mengangkat panggilan tersebut. _Francis_ nama suami Arthur, kan?

"Halo?" Kepanikan terdengar di seberang. "Ah, aku Alfred. Aku― teman Arthur. Dia jatuh pingsan. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Alfred baru mengenal Arthur, tapi ia mengerti garis besar yang sedang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Siapa yang tidak syok saat diberitahu suaminya mengalami kecelakaan? Alfred sendiri masih tidak mengerti tentang keputusan Francis untuk meninggalkan Arthur dalam bulan madu mereka. Kenapa Arthur tidak ikut dengannya?

* * *

><p>Selama ia tidak sadarkan diri, Alfred telah mengurus pesawat pertama menuju Paris dan menginstruksikan orang pabrik untuk menjemput Arthur di bandara. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Alfred meyakinkan karyawan Francis, tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Masih ada hal-hal yang lebih penting, seperti kondisi Francis saat ini, misalnya.<p>

Tangannya masih saja gemetaran. Penuh kecemasan menanti penerbangan. Alfred meremas pundaknya, terus meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak bertemu dengan Alfred, Arthur tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia sanggup mengurus transportasi dan kembali ke Perancis dengan selamat tanpa menjadi _gila _di tengah jalan?

Semuanya terasa seperti pendaran warna yang tak tertangkap jelas oleh matanya. Kabur. Arthur ingin memejamkan matanya dan menyambut gelap. Pendaran warna hanya memusingkan kepalanya.

Ia berdiri dengan gontai saat penerbangannya diumumkan.

"Arthur," Alfred menyentuh lengannya. Arthur ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, menyeretnya pergi ke Perancis bersamanya. Hanya agar dia tidak jadi _gila _di tengah perjalanannya. Sepasang mata biru itu selalu terlihat cemerlang. Bahkan lebih cemerlang dari punya Francis, seingatnya. "apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Arthur tidak tahu jawaban apa yang dapat ia berikan. Apakah mereka dapat bertemu lagi? Tapi dia tidak ingin Alfred terlalu berharap. Arthur sudah menikah dan dia akan kembali ke Perancis, melanjutkan hidupnya bersama Francis dengan bahagia. Francis pasti baik-baik saja. Dia akan membuka matanya ketika Arthur sampai di sana.

Jadi ia menyentuh tangan Alfred dan meremasnya pelan, kemudian membalikkan badan dan pergi.

Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan _terima kasih_.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga tahun kemudian<strong>

Langit sore London kelabu seperti biasanya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kumpulan awan gelap menumpahkan airnya dalam rintik-rintik kecil yang semakin lama semakin menderas.

Arthur menghela nafas, memandangi hujan yang teredam dari balik jendela kaca sebuah kafe. Tangannya melingkupi cangkir warna gading, teh _lemon balm _yang menenangkan. Jam yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Secara tidak sadar Arthur mengusap jari manisnya. Sempat tersemat sebuah cincin di sana. Tiga tahun lalu, lebih tepatnya.

Dadanya masih terasa sesak mengingat pernikahannya. Momen bulan madu yang berubah menjadi bencana. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Arthur akan menikah, kemudian kehilangan pasangannya beberapa hari kemudian? Francis tidak sanggup bertahan. Dia telah bertarung melawan keadaan, tapi harus mengaku kalah dan menerima pelukan kematian. Bahkan Arthur tidak sempat minta maaf atas sikapnya yang menyebalkan sebelum Francis pergi. Dia tidak sempat membalas ungkapan cinta yang dibisikkan dengan mesra pada telinganya.

Sudut matanya mulai terasa panas. Arthur cepat-cepat menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Tiga tahun berlalu dan semuanya masih begitu jelas.

Bel di atas pintu berdenting, membuyarkan lamunan Arthur dan kilas baliknya yang menyakitkan.

"Ah, hai, Nona! Boleh pesan secangkir kopi? Ahaha, iya, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan London. Lagi-lagi aku lupa membawa payung." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertawa. Kemeja polos biru tua yang ia kenakan tampak basah, melekat pada badannya. Arthur memperhatikannya sambil lalu. Postur tubuh laki-laki itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Amerika. Selama beberapa saat orang itu terlibat obrolan akrab dengan pramusaji.

Ketika ia membalikkan badan, manik emerald Arthur bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru cemerlang. Warna yang jarang menghiasi langit kota London.

"Arthur?" Ia mengerjapkan mata. Memperhatikan orang itu berjalan cepat menuju mejanya. "Kau masih ingat denganku?"

Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak yakin.

"Aku Alfred. Kau ingat?"

Kemudian memori tiga tahun lalu kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

Saat Francis terburu-buru kembali ke Perancis untuk mengecek bisnis, Arthur tengah menikmati waktunya di Portugal. Saat Francis meregang nyawa di rumah sakit, Arthur malah bersenang-senang dengan Alfred. Ia tersenyum, tertawa, dan bersenda gurau dengan Alfred; saat Francis berjuang sendiri sekuat tenaga menghindar dari rengkuhan kematian.

"Art―"

Sama seperti waktu itu, Alfred memeluk Arthur yang gemetar. Tidak sadar air matanya telah mengalir. Tangan besar Alfred mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya pelan.

* * *

><p>Alfred ditransfer ke sebuah perusahaan di London enam bulan lalu. Tak jauh dari tempat bekerja Arthur di penerbitan. Bagaimana selama enam bulan mereka tidak pernah bertemu, Arthur tidak tahu. Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.<p>

Laki-laki itu masih tetap ceria dan tanpa beban sama seperti yang Arthur ingat terakhir kali. Senyuman lima jarinya masih tetap menyilaukan dan mempesona pada saat bersamaan. Dan sepasang mata biru cemerlang itu, masih berupa warna yang mencengangkan.

Arthur pikir ia akan tetap mengingat-ingat pengkhianatannya dengan Alfred di Portugal tiga tahun lalu. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu kalau dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Arthur hanya menuruti kata-kata Francis yang menyuruhnya untuk bersenang-senang selama ia pergi. Dia tidak salah, kan?

"Apa kau masih― bersedih?"

Arthur tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Masih cukup nyaman membenamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Alfred. Menghirup aroma _mint _bercampur _musk _yang menguar dari Alfred. Hujan di luar telah mereda, tinggal rintik-rintik kecil yang jatuh meretas tenangnya genangan air.

Dia tidak peduli pada tatapan aneh yang sudah pasti orang-orang layangkan ke arahnya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya, dan tidak perlu untuk tahu. Arthur tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, tapi semesta seperti terus mengulang lagunya. Francis sudah tidak ada, tapi bayangannya tak pernah benar-benar lepas dari pikirannya. Dan sekarang Alfred muncul dalam hidupnya. Sebagai pengingat akan dosanya dahulu, sekaligus pelipur lara.

Arthur tidak menjawab, karena ada pertanyaan yang timbul dalam benaknya; apakah tiga tahun lalu Alfred pernah jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah kini Alfred masih menyukainya?

Kenapa Arthur penasaran dengan hal itu; dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Mungkin saja tiga tahun lalu ia memang telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Amerika yang hampir menjatuhkannya ke dalam kolam di Rossio Square. Mungkin ketika tak lagi terikat dengan orang lain, ia mengharapkan kehadiran seseorang yang dapat melengkapi tempat kosong itu. Seseorang yang dapat menghapus luka dan menjadi tokoh baru untuk ditulis ulang dalam lembaran kisahnya. Sekeping puzzle untuk menyempurnakan gambar hidupnya.

Dia ingin memastikan, tapi tak cukup berani untuk mengutarakan.

Bagaimana kalau waktu itu Alfred hanya bersikap ramah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan? Bagaimana kalau orang Amerika itu memang seorang _gentleman _tanpa kepura-puraan? Bagaimana kalau gestur menggoda dari Alfred hanya Arthur saja yang salah mengartikan?

Perlahan ia menarik diri. Langit di luar telah gelap seutuhnya. Pendar lampu jalanan mulai terlihat terang menyilaukan. Teh di hadapannya sudah dingin. Arthur melirik pada secangkir kopi Alfred yang masih utuh. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah menyusup ke dalam dirinya. Secangkir kopi yang tersisih percuma; dingin dan tak lagi menarik untuk dinikmati.

Kontak di antara mereka tidak lepas seutuhnya. Tangan Alfred masih menyentuh lengannya. Menenangkan dan meyakinkan.

Awalnya mereka mengenal tak sampai 2 hari. Tak banyak perbincangan pribadi; hanya pengalaman Alfred, kuliner, dan tanaman. Perpisahan datang begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba seperti awal mula pertemuan. Tiga tahun ini Arthur tak mengingat-ingat sosok pemuda Amerika yang banyak membantunya di Portugal. Dia terlalu sibuk _berduka_.

Kemudian dia ingat masih berhutang _terima kasih_ pada Alfred. Oh, Arthur telah bersikap sangat tidak tahu diri tiga tahun lalu. Apa yang akan lakukan seandainya tidak pernah bertemu Alfred lagi? Masih ada hutang yang harus ia bayar. Ucapan terima kasih yang harusnya sangat mudah dilontarkan.

"Terima kasih." Begitu bisiknya lirih. Arthur tak ingin dibuat menyesal lagi oleh ucapan yang tak sempat ia sampaikan. Seperti ungkapan cinta Francis yang tidak sempat ia kembalikan.

"Untuk apa?" Alfred bertanya.

Apakah ia harus menjelaskan semuanya? Terlalu menyakitkan bagi Arthur. Jadi dia hanya menawarkan seulas senyum samar yang pahit. Getir seperti secangkir kopi pekat di atas meja. Tapi Alfred menyukai kopi, kan? Dia menyukai sensasi pahit yang menyapa ujung lidahnya. Dengan sedikit sentuhan _cinnamon_, seperti secangkir kopi pertamanya pagi itu di Portugal. Jadi Arthur _sedikit berharap _Alfred juga dapat menyukai bagian getir dirinya.

Mereka tak lagi berbincang. Arthur belum siap membuka diri. Ia membiarkan Alfred mengantarnya ke apartemennya. Menyentuh lengannya dan membisikkan selamat malam. Pertemuan mereka setelah tiga tahun berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada hal yang istimewa.

Tapi setidaknya Arthur tahu kalau Alfred _menyukainya_. Karena kalau tidak, si Amerika itu tidak akan memeluk dan menenangkannya.

Setidaknya Alfred _masih _menyukainya. Saat ini, kepastian itu saja yang ia butuhkan.

* * *

><p>Setelah satu tahun lamanya bekerja di London, Alfred tak lagi lupa memasukkan payung ke dalam tasnya. Ia masih sering merindukan matahari California, tapi langit kelabu London juga tidak buruk. Alfred tidak keberatan dengan guyuran hujan kalau itu harga yang harus ia bayar untuk bertemu lagi dengan Arthur.<p>

Dia merasa bersalah karena sempat bersorak girang dalam hati saat melihat sendiri jari manis itu kosong. Tidak ada cincin yang melingkari. Tiga tahun lalu dia tahu mengenai kematian Francis. Kematian pengusaha kaya sepertinya cukup berpengaruh terhadap nilai saham. Alfred ingin menghubungi Arthur. Menyampaikan bela sungkawa dan menabahkan hatinya. Tapi bukan Alfred namanya kalau tidak ceroboh. Ponselnya jatuh ke dalam air, mati, tidak dapat diperbaiki. Sialnya lagi ia tak memiliki cadangan data. Nomor ponsel Arthur, satu-satunya penghubung yang ia punya, hilang karena kecerobohannya.

Rencana mutasi ke London membuat harapannya bersemi lagi. Dua tahun telah berlalu, tapi sosok pemuda berambut pirang lembut yang ia temui di Portugal tak pernah memudar. Alfred tidak perlu bukti fisik semisal foto untuk mengingat Arthur. Sosoknya seperti terpatri permanen dalam pikirannya. Akibat menghabiskan dua hari di Portugal dengan perasaan bersalah, karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah menikah.

Sekarang ketika takdir telah mempertemukan mereka kembali, apakah ini artinya Alfred memiliki kesempatan lagi? Apakah Arthur sudah siap membuka diri? Alfred tidak tahu, tapi ia tahu kalau ia punya banyak waktu. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Dia punya banyak waktu untuk membuat Arthur tersenyum lagi seperti waktu itu. Dan enam bulan ini sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Arthur memang belum terlihat bahagia sepenuhnya, namun setidaknya ia membuka diri dan memberi Alfred kesempatan.

Ia tersenyum dan menarik resleting jaketnya. Malam ini waktunya meminta kepastian.

* * *

><p>"Aku―hhah―aku sudah bilang padamu kalau― ugh, aku tidak tertarik, Alfred!"<p>

"Sedikit lagi, Arthur. Sedikit lagi."

"Haaah! Kau pasti bercanda! Hhah―"

"Terlihat sekali kalau kau jarang berolahraga, Arthur."

"Diam kau! Ugh, kakiku tersangkut!"

Alfred menoleh ke belakang, mengukir senyum geli melihat Arthur berusaha melepaskan lilitan tanaman rambat dari kakinya. Ketika usahanya dirasa tak akan membuahkan hasil, ia turun tangan dan membantu membebaskan kaki kiri Arthur dari jeratan benalu.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Alfred? Kau ingin mengerjaiku?"

Ia hanya tertawa dan terus berjalan. Arthur mengekor di belakangnya dengan bersungut-sungut. Pemuda itu terus menggerutu tentang apa pun yang bisa ia gerutui. Alfred hanya tersenyum geli dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di bumi perkemahan Wasdale yang terletak di lereng _Scafell Pike_, gunung tertinggi di England dengan ketinggian 978 meter (2) di atas permukaan laut. Alfred harus memohon-mohon pada Allistor agar diizinkan mengajak adiknya pergi. Pria berambut merah itu awalnya enggan, tapi pada akhirnya menyerah juga karena Alfred begitu persisten meneleponnya tiap malam. Allistor begitu menyeramkan. Alfred hampir tidak percaya Arthur dan si rambut merah itu bersaudara. Padahal Arthur sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Alfred heran mengapa Allistor begitu protektif pada adiknya. Apakah dia mengira Arthur masih lemah dan rapuh setelah ditinggal pergi Francis?

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau mengajakku pergi berkemah? Kenapa kita tidak menginap di hotel saja?" Arthur meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang, memperhatikan Alfred yang tengah serius mengikuti instruksi untuk mendirikan tenda.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membantu, tolong diam saja, Arthur. Aksen _British_mu yang seksi itu membuyarkan konsentrasiku, _darling_."

Ia dapat mendengar Arthur berdecak, kemudian bagian belakang kepalanya dipukul pelan. Alfred menoleh dan mendapati Arthur duduk di atas hamparan rumput, memainkan salah satu stik tenda yang belum ia gunakan.

"Hei, berikan benda itu padaku. Aku membutuhkannya, _Artie_!"

Setelah melempar _death glare _ke arahnya, Arthur melemparkan stik metal yang ia pegang hingga mengenai punggung Alfred. Ia hanya tertawa sebagai balasannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan tendanya belum berdiri sempurna. Masih perlu tali pancang untuk membuatnya tetap tegak. Alfred menggeram kesal, menyesal dulu ia menolak bergabung dengan pramuka. Suara derap langkah lembut mendekat ke arahnya memberitahunya kalau Arthur kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Alfred, kau belum selesai juga? Aku sudah mengantuk."

Ia memutar bola matanya. Manja sekali Kirkland yang satu ini. "Sebentar lagi, _princess_."

Pukulan mendarat pada kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang harusnya kita menginap di hotel, _Alfie_."

Alfred bangkit, membersihkan debu dari celananya dan membalikkan badan. "Selesai! Silakan masuk dan nikmati tidurmu, tuan puteri. Aku akan membangunkanmu untuk makan malam." Ia tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku tidak mau makan makanan kaleng." Arthur mengatakannya sebelum merangkak masuk ke dalam tenda.

Alfred mendengus. Kalau begitu ia harus segera memesan pizza. Heh.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, hei! Artie!"<p>

Goncangan pelan namun konstan pada pundaknya berhasil mengusiknya dari alam mimpi. Ia mengerang pelan, namun gangguan itu tak juga pergi. Arthur membuka sebelah matanya. Cengiran Alfred yang menyambutnya membuatnya ingin meninju laki-laki Amerika itu.

Apa yang si bodoh ini pikirkan, menganggu tidurnya saja!

"Hngh― apa makanannya sudah jadi?" Ia beringsut beralih ke posisi duduk.

"Mmhmm. Tapi kita makan di luar." Alfred merangkak mundur untuk keluar dari dalam tenda.

"Argh, aku tidak percaya ini! Di luar banyak nyamuk, Alfred! Aku sedang tidak ingin mendonorkan darah!"

Tapi sebelum ia dapat kembali tidur, Alfred lebih dulu menarik tangannya, menyeretnya keluar. Arthur baru akan memberontak, melontarkan koleksi kata-kata makiannya. Tapi apa yang ia lihat kemudian membuatnya diam tercengang. Ratusan, tidak, ribuan bintang berkelip menghiasi langit malam. Gugusan bintang dan nebula yang mencengangkan. Rasi-rasi yang tak dapat ia kenali dengan sempurna. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat bintang sebanyak ini? Arthur tidak ingat. Rasanya ia tidak pernah melihat yang menakjubkan seperti ini.

"Alfred, apa yang―"

Belum sempat ia membalikkan badan, Alfred telah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Artie," Sebuah ciuman ditempatkan pada tengkuknya, membuatnya sedikit bergidik. "mungkin aku tidak bisa membawaku ke hotel bintang lima. Aku tidak sekaya kakakmu, atau Fra― ah, _orang itu_. Tapi akan aku pastikan kau mendapat segalanya yang bisa aku berikan. Jutaan bintang ini sebagai pembukanya. Kalau kau mau _menerimaku_, Arthur."

Alfred memutar badan Arthur. Tersenyum.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru dengan cincin tersemat di sana.

Arthur hanya bisa mengerjapkan sepasang mata emeraldnya, memandang takjub secara bergantian kepada Alfred, lalu kepada cincin, kembali lagi kepada Alfred. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tertutup lagi, terbuka lagi.

Alfred tertawa, menarik tangan kanannya. "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban darimu." Kemudian cincin itu telah berpindah melingkari jari manisnya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Arthur belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Alfred telah mengunci bibir mereka lebih dulu dalam sebuah ciuman singkat, kemudian memeluknya erat. Di bawah naungan langit ribuan bintang yang berkelip indah.

Tidak ada kata yang mereka perlukan lagi. Tidak perlu penjelasan lagi.

Arthur tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Alfred. Menikmati bagaimana rasanya cincin baru tersemat di jarinya. Ia mulai memikirkan rencana untuk meneruskan perjalanannya berkeliling Eropa yang sempat terhenti. Tidak, mungkin bukan hanya Eropa. Benua itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya bosan.

Karena kisah cintanya bermula di Perancis, terguncang di Portugal, kemudian kembali berlabuh di kampung halamannya di Inggris.

Setelah ini tujuannya adalah _dunia. _Dia tidak sabar untuk segera mengunjungi Amerika. Dan kalau Alfred tidak cukup kaya untuk membawanya menginap di hotel bintang 5, maka ia tak akan menolak hotel bintang seribu seperti ini lagi. Mungkin Allistor akan berbaik hati menyisihkan sedikit dari segunung uangnya untuk membiayai perjalanan mereka berkeliling dunia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : sedikit informasi yang tidak begitu penting orz orz<strong>

(1) _Real Men Don't Eat Quiche_ oleh Bruce Feirstein, seorang penulis Amerika, terbit pada tahun 1982 dan selama 55 minggu berada dalam daftar _New York Times _best seller, terjual lebih dari 1.6 juta kopi.

(2) Inggris atau _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ terdiri atas 4 negeri; England, Skotlandia, Wales, serta propinsi Irlandia Utara. _Scafell Pike _merupakan gunung tertinggi di **England**, tapi bukan di Inggris. Gunung tertinggi di Inggris adalah gunung _Ben Nevis _(1343 m) di Skotlandia.


End file.
